


I'll be the mess you be the medicine

by Madalena



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec Lightwood Deserves Nice Things, Hand Jobs, Hurt Alec Lightwood, M/M, Magnus Bane Deserves Nice Things, a lot of love, magical healing, sexual healing, this is mostly fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-07
Updated: 2018-04-07
Packaged: 2019-04-19 18:09:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14242908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madalena/pseuds/Madalena
Summary: Magnus helps Alec heal his injuries and draw out the poison in his blood after a fight with some demons in a somewhat... unique way.----“Do you have any scratches on your back?” Magnus inquired.“I don’t know. I can’t feel any. How about you check?” Alec’s face was the picture of innocence, but Magnus knew Alec, and he caught the glint of devilish teasing in the other man’s eyes.





	I'll be the mess you be the medicine

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short fun thing for the start of your weekend ;) Enjoy my lovelies <3 My series will be updated after the weekend.

“Alec, let me heal you. These wounds need some special attention, your rune won’t heal them properly.”

“Magnus, it was just a couple of Sabnock demons.”

“And what part of their body did they get you with?”

“Tail.” Alec winced as he pulled off his jacket, revealing even more scratches on his arms.

“Exactly. Those barbs are poisonous. Sure, you could heal over with your runes, but the poison will still be in your system. It will make you ache and give you flare ups of pain far into the future. You don’t need that. Not when I can heal them for you.”

Alec grimaced. “I’m not going to have to take that digusting orange potion again, am I? That tasted like dirt mixed with old socks.”

“No. You’re lucky, in fact. The healing I need to do for these wounds is a lot more pleasurable.”

Alec raised an eyebrow. “Healing demon wounds is a pleasurable activity now, is it?”

“There are certain things that speed up the healing process and help draw this poison out of the wounds. Pleasure is one of them. That’s in non-scientific terms of course, the science is more complicated than that, but the hormones and brain chemicals that get brought to the forefront when you’re engaging in sexual activity do a lot to draw this poison out of the bloodstream.” Magnus had moved in close, kissing a patch of skin on Alec’s shoulder next to one of the barb marks. Alec shivered, and he felt the wound shift and move as if it was alive, and saw a bit of black poison trickle out of it.

“Yeah. Okay.” Alec said. “These feel hella weird though. Shouldn’t I shower first?”

“That could just get it into your bloodstream faster.”

“But your sheets… I don’t want to stain them with demon ichor and poison, let alone blood.”

“My sheets can be cleaned. Don’t worry about that.”

“You’re sure?”

“I am. Let me heal you, Alexander.”

Alec cupped Magnus’ jaw, drawing their lips together, mouths opening so they could kiss deeper and deeper, tongues exploring each other’s mouths as they moved against each other.

Alec groaned into the kiss, hands pulling Magnus closer to him, feeling the press of their cocks between them. Magnus thrust his hips up against Alec, moaning breathlessly into their kiss, hands on Alec’s waist pushing them back towards the bedroom.

Magnus pulled away from the kiss with a gasp. “Let’s get you out of these clothes. Now.”

“Now?” Alec raised his eyebrow, looking at Magnus through dark eyelashes, the flush of exertion and excitement evident on his face.

Magnus raised his hand in a familiar gesture. Alec nodded, pulling Magnus closer to him as he felt the whoosh of magic that rid them both of their clothes. Even though just a few minutes ago all Alec wanted to do was shower and sleep, the feeling of having Magnus pressed up to him, nothing between them, just skin on skin, made him very interested indeed, wondering just how this magic that Magnus had in mind would work.

“Let’s get you to the bedroom.” Magnus whispered against Alec’s skin. “I can… heal… more efficiently if we’re on a comfortable bed.”

“Mmmhmmm.” Alec mumbled, pressing his nose against Magnus’ cheek, kissing beneath his eye. He pulled Magnus closer, walking them backwards, trusting Magnus to guide the way…

… which was clearly a mistake, as they crashed into one of the privacy screens, tearing the delicate paper.

“Whoops.” Magnus said, cheeks flushing. He waved a hand and the screen repaired itself. He tore himself away from Alec, reluctantly, to pull them to the bedroom more effectively.

Once in the door, Magnus slid it closed, locking it with a twist of magic, just to ensure that they wouldn’t be disturbed.

“Where do you want me?” Alec asked huskily, big trusting eyes waiting for Magnus’ suggestion.

“Do you have any scratches on your back?” Magnus inquired.

“I… I don’t know. I can’t feel any. How about you check?” Alec’s face was the picture of innocence, but Magnus knew Alec, and he caught the glint of devilish teasing in the other man’s eyes.

“I should check, shouldn’t I?” Magnus purred, moving his way around Alec, gliding a hand over Alec’s hip, holding it firmly. He could feel Alec shiver under the touch, a combination of nervousness and excitement that Magnus didn’t think he’d ever get tired of. Alec was so trusting, so open, and would give himself over to any sort of new experience that Magnus exposed him to with great enthusiasm.

Now behind Alec, Magnus let his hands roam over Alec’s back, which was thankfully mostly free of injuries, save for one laceration on his shoulder blade. Magnus kissed the skin next to it, glad to see that the toxins were already leaking out of it, a sign of just how aroused and excited Alec was.

“Just one here.” Magnus murmured, pressing himself to Alec’s back, still keeping his lips next to the wound, kissing the skin gently. Alec could feel Magnus’ cock pressed against his ass, and Magnus could tell that Alec was trying hard not to push back against him, even though he so desperately wanted to.

Alec was so beautiful, giving over control to Magnus in the bedroom, though he projected power and authority in his every day life at the Institute, he liked coming home to Magnus, and putting that power aside, letting himself just be, and believing that Magnus would do the best for him, keep his best interests at heart.

Magnus would never betray such a trust.

Magnus rubbed himself gently - ever so gently - against Alec, one hand on his hip, the other magicking up a damp washcloth, to dab away the poisons that were spilling out from the wound. Alec moaned softly, hands moving to clutch the bedpost of the canopy bed, holding himself upright, hips thrusting back against Magnus just so lightly that Magnus would not say no.

“How… how is it?” Alec forced out, even if all his mouth wanted to was whisper Magnus’ name and any endearments he could think of.

“Getting better.” Magnus said. “Barely any poison left. Once it is all gone I can heal it up, and we can move on to… other activities.” Magnus smirked against Alec’s shoulder as Alec’s hips thrust back against him unconsciously, and the Shadowhunter moaned in pleasure.

True to his word, Magnus ran a finger lightly around the wound, not feeling any more poison leeching into Alec’s bloodstream in that location. He ran a sparkle of magic over the wound and it stitched itself up. Magnus ran the washcloth over the skin a few more times, pronouncing it clean and free from poisons.

“This one’s all better.” Magnus said. “Now why don’t you go lie down on your back, and I’ll heal you some more.”

Alec rocked his hips back against Magnus one more time, and then did as he was asked. As Alec settled himself into the pillows, Magnus looked at and watched him, seeing where all of his injuries were.

A scattering of minor lacerations on each arm - no doubt from the spikes that must have grazed him from the demon’s tail - and several larger gashes over his ribs, under his pectoral muscle but above his parabatai rune. Those must have been caused by a direct slash by the demon’s tail, evenly spaced as they were.

“I wish you didn’t have such a dangerous job.” Magnus said mournfully as he slipped onto the bed, kneeling between Alec’s legs.

“If I had a less dangerous job, would you still love me for who I am?”

“I’d love you no matter what you were. But yes, I admit, your hearty disregard for your own safety and your love for the people around you so much that you’ll charge headfirst into battle to save them is part of what drew me to you.”

“I lived for them for a long time.” Alec whispered. “But now, after meeting you, I’ve found someone I want to live _with_ , not for.” Alec reached up a hand to stroke along Magnus’ nape, pulling him closer for a kiss.

“I hope that someone is me.” Magnus murmured just before their lips met.

“There couldn’t be anyone else but you.” Alec whispered. “I belong to you, always.”

“And I belong to you.” Magnus closed the last breaths of space between them, kissing Alec softly but firmly, though ending the kiss all too soon so that he could get back to the important job of healing Alec’s injuries.

Magnus pressed his lips above the gashes on Alec’s chest, while his hand moved down to take Alec in hand, stroking his cock gently. Alec arched into the touch with a soft moan and a ghost of a whisper of Magnus’ name. Magnus’ hand was firm but not too firm, exciting him but not bringing Alec close to the edge yet. Just just enough to have the poison make its way out of his body, so that when Alec was healed, they could have a much more enjoyable moment - or moments, rather - together.

Magnus moved his mouth up to Alec’s nipples, enjoying how they pebbled under his breath, breath feeling cold in the growing heat of the room. Magnus saw a flurry of goosebumps break out on Alec’s flesh, and he moved his mouth to firmly nip at one of Alec’s nipples, knowing how the other man loved that and how the skin there was so very delicate. He cast his eyes down and saw that this one simple movement caused even more poison to dribble out of the wounds, and Magnus could feel that it was almost all gone from those scratches. He shifted focus to the other nipple, and Alec moaned, arching into him, Magnus’ teeth scraping down the pectoral muscle as he kissed his way further down.

He wiped away the poison with the cloth, making sure that the skin was clean and blood free of toxins before waving a hand slowly over the wounds, watching them stitch up with his blue magic. Alec tensed for a moment, while it took for the magic to take hold, and then breathed more easily when the skin started to knit back together, injuries fading away into nothingness. Magnus cleaned the skin another time, and then pressed a firm kiss over where the marks used to be.

“Almost done.” Magnus said huskily.

Magnus sat up, still stroking Alec with one hand, tracing the fingertips of the other in between the lacerations on Alec’s arms, seeing the tiny pinpricks of poison well up and roll away, and he magicked each drop away individually, cuts too close together to be able to use the cloth effectively. Each of these wounds also stitched up by magic, and Alec breathed in relief as the last one vanished.

“All healed.” Magnus said, running a hand over Alec’s sternum. “Do you want to sleep now?”

“Sleep?” Alec laughed, looking down to where Magnus still had him in hand. “Sleep is the last thing on my mind.” He seized Magnus around the waist and pulled him down, trapping his hand between them, running his own hands up Magnus’ strong and firm back, feeling the strong muscles beneath the rippling skin.

“What do you want?” Magnus asked huskily, kissing along Alec’s jaw. “Tell me what you want.”

“I want you.”

“How do you want me?”

“Just like this. Nothing too complicated. Just simple. Easy. Because being with you is the easiest thing in the world. And the thing that makes me happiest.”

Magnus smiled into Alec’s cheek. “Just like this?”

“Just like this.”

Magnus shifted his body a bit, making it easier for him to keep stroking Alec. Alec’s hand made its way to Magnus’ erection, stroking the firm skin, putting that twist into his wrist that Alec knew Magnus liked.

“I love you.” Alec whispered as they worked themselves nearer and nearer to their peaks.

“I love you too.” Magnus breathed against Alec’s neck, peppering the Deflect rune with kisses. “Like never before and never again.”

“You mean that?”

“I do. You aren’t my first love, Alexander, but I know that you will be my last.”

Magnus’ teeth nipped hard into Alec’s neck, making them both keen, and begin spilling between them. As they caught their breaths and returned to reality, Magnus shifted, cleaning up the mess, and pressing himself along the side of Alec’s body.

“You’re my everything, Alexander.” Magnus said. “I just want to keep you safe and not let anything or anyone hurt you.”

“I know. And don’t think I don’t know you too - you’ll also throw yourself headlong into danger. We should both remember that we love and care about each other, perhaps more than ourselves. But by loving each other, we must also love ourselves.”

“When did you get so wise?” Magnus teased.

“I learn from the wisest.” Alec said, kissing Magnus’ nose. “I learn from you.”

“I don’t know everything, Alexander.”

“I know. But you know more than me. You are the wisest person I know.”

“I love you, Alexander Lightwood.”

“And I love you too, Magnus Bane.”

**Author's Note:**

> Title is from "Fix Me" by Icon For Hire.


End file.
